¿How is that you do as much damage to me?
by Phoenix y Griffon JinHiwatari
Summary: My writing is pesima, but it attempt, the words, that leave inSpanish, is those that me U, good sumary is not, that it must makeKurama so that Hiei wakes up?
1. ¿So that you do damage much to me?

¿So that you do as much damage to me?

Kurama was within the framework of the window, watched stars, was sad

Desolate, avia committed the great error but of its life, but then it was not thinking single wanted to return the time and to do as if nothing was past, but that was impossible, and that the affluent wise person.

Like knowing it? After of that night was so wounded, that no longer

Went to the school, did not eat, did not sleep, no longer went to the

Reikai Tantei, did not want to follow alive, before of that the same

One became the death.

It lost a great love by its indecision, a love that would not perhaps

Return, by its stupid conscience of Youko, Hiei would not return

After that night, never it would do it, it was a brutal blow for its

Poor heart, nobody knows anything of, from that day, neither Koenma,

Can find it, nor Yukina that always knows where this aware, Hiei

Have disappeared of the map.

Still memory that fatidic day, in never I lay as in my life and lost

What but master, so that I was so stupid? so that simply I to him

Did not say that also, I did not have to break its heart like thus our

Friendship.

Hiei was entering by the window, while Kurama made its

Task.

- Kurama... of which I want to speak-felt that its small

Body shook, could not avoid it.

- Of which you want to speak Hiei?-el better than nobody it knew so

That came Hiei but and ojala never had happened.

- Kurama... that I happen to me but since we returned from the match

of the Makai I did not feel attracted by your company and it I could

not avoid Kurama eh enamored to me with you.

- Hiei... his heart hurt, did not know that to say, it pleased to him

that Hiei was sincere but it could not say to him that if to, it had

fiancèe to him, and Hiei was its friend and single that.

- Hiei I you cannot correspond-attempt not watch small youkai, knew

that then she would be hurt, but was necessary.

-... it felt that its chest pressed it, a tear roller by its cheek

until it became to per it and callus to the floor, when Kurama turns

around to see of where it makes haste come the sound, no longer found

to single Hiei per it.

- that at this moment you hated to me, but he was necessary.

Hiei ran by the streets never wished to haver well-known to Kurama,

Never to haver itself enamored with and finishing with the broken

Heart in thousand pieces by its fault, ran to the Makai, the castle

of Mukuro.


	2. You already cleared my desire to me to l...

You already cleared my desire to me to live ¿What but?

Hiei I flee there from, fastest than it could, it did not want, to

never return to the human world, while it had life, never...

The door of the castle whipped, raised by the stairs, the only

thing that it wanted was to arrive at his bed.

- "For which Kurama, by whit?"-I enter its room and I drop myself to

the bed.

By the corridor Mukuro went, to warn to him that they had called of

the Reikai Tantei.

- Young Hiei, speaks... saw the condition to you in which Hiei was so

it decided not to bother it.

- Kurama you have not seen Hiei?-I ask Yuske

-... it did not say bending the glance.

- reason why I see nobody-said stopping itself.

- Yuske is very strange that Hiei disappears of the anything, and less

than Yukina has not found out.

- the host sudden movement the port I whip myself letting enter

Mukuro.

- it goes whereupon here it is put to sleeping Koenma?-said seating

- Mukuro What brings to you this way -

- my heir-it said smiling

- hiei?-I ask kurama excited

- if, but I who your cheer-did not say to me as opposed to

stopping itself Koenma.

- by the condition in which this now my heir, is better than I say to

it, Jaganshi Hiei leaves the Reikai Tantei- he gave the return as if

nothing, all maintained a glance surprised.

- what?-Yuske was overwhelmed

- as well as you listened to it, Hiei not this in conditions

for following in this.

- For what?-I ask kurama

- clear it pretends dementia, goes to you

- What you mean with that -

- your very well wise that this happened, but you preferred to leave

happened no? -

- it is not true!-said rising.

- it wakes up of your dream!-Mukuro I strike it in the face to Kurama- Hiei will not

return! You do not try to see everything of color of seriously

pink- watches Kurama that as soon as one recovered of the blow-Hiei

this but hurt d which create-I remove a stock market from dwelled

color, and I give kurama- this to it is the result which they

you waited for?-tan fast as I arrive therefore one went away leaving kurama

surprised.

- Kurama What meant -

- I do not understand so that Mukuro blamed to Kurama, of which Hiei

left us

- I do not understand so that it gave this-said opening

stock-market me, the surprise that I take when seeing its interior

- they are to per them...- said Yuske

- they are of the-said bending the glance, as much pain makes

haste caused to him?

- Who will have been that bastard who has been able to remove to him

these tears to ours friend?-said to Yuske tightening its fist.

- it must have to him I throw something horribly to hiei since never

one would dare to cry-said kuwabara worried

- it is enough! Kurama not words follow!-did not say kneeling down in the

floor and dropping pearls-not words follow... - resonated to him in

the head "Who will have been that bastard who has been able to remove

these tears to him" "must have to him I throw something horrible" -

- Kurama... tell me that you do not have nothing to see with

this!-I shout Yuske

- Hurameshi is enough, I am sure that Kurama does not have nothing to

see with this-said Kuwabara trying to calm it.

- How to know it -

- it has... reason-said without rising of be accustomed to-I have...

that to see... in this... I leave fall well tear-but..., I am... the

cause of which one went... I raise the glance.

- for what?-said leaving itself to fall in the armchair.

- kurama By whit?-said Kuwabara.

- by my stupidity... it will not return... -I rise, and running.

- Hiei Where are you?-kurama said while it ran to the castle of Mukuro,

but a thought I cross by its mind "Kitajima" shit it is prepared

forgotten her, it had to return for its birthday, but... she was she

or. - Hiei will not want to see me I demoted of that, but... I cannot

let think about, wanted to know that it was well, to feel it in its

arms and..., no, does not have fiancèe.

Return to the Human world.

- Happy Birthday Kitajima-said with a forced smile

- Kurama!-I shout while it cheers to embrace-me that you have

come.

- if to my also

- they see pass-him volume of the hand, to Kurama that touch

annoying him, so one loosen of.

- that it happens to you -

- nothing... single I am something nervous-said happening

- Hiei open!-said Mukuro that tried that Hiei left the room of

training, knew that Hiei used the physical pain to undo of the

emotional one.

I am suddenly listened to a roar that came from inside, worried Mukuro

opened the door to the force.

- Hiei!-I shout while it entered the room, I look for between the

rubbish its heir.

- maldición!-hiei was in the ground taking itself the arm where it

had the dragoon.

- hiei that happen?-said approaching, and saw a dart inlaid in its arm,

saw as its hand became... stone?


	3. Hiei my pretty hiei

Hiei... Hiei my pretty hiei...

Mukuro observed overwhelms as the arm of Hiei became stone little by

little, I approach a little, but a great explosion stopped was on it

the aware, the dust cloud did not let see it but aya of its own nose,

when single saw, the body of Hiei to across leave sudden flight the

cloud.

- young Hiei!!!-Mukuro ran but Hiei was unconscious in the ground with

serious wounds, by all the body, and to make matters worse, the arm

where it had the dragoon already was covered by that strange stone.

When the dust cloud I dissipate, single Mukuro I reach to see a

strange shade that laughed, but with the dust its figure was

vanishing.

- young Hiei I will have llevarte to the Reikai, is the unique one

solution-said loading to Hiei in arms.

- single I hope that you recover-Mukuro disappeared at that moment,

direct to the Reikai.

Kurama was seated holding the glances of Kuwabara, Koenma and

of Yuske, they watched it like a traitor, not even the same Koenma had

spoken to him.

Kurama unemployment no longer held if no went to do something to find

to Hiei would do, when it went to the door, this were opened showing

Mukuro with Hiei in its arms, quickly Kurama ran to its side.

- Hiei!!- the fit to Mukuro and was leaving it in the ground slowly

taking care of not to damage it, when Hiei already was in the Kurama

ground seated to its side and I watch with nostalgia the inert body of

its friend.

After a whichever second Hiei it began to be on them awares, Kurama

smiled, but its smile vanished immediately when seeing that their eyes

were white, and that leaves from their body was stone, I rise slowly,

its glance was terrified What or who could do it this.

- Mukuro that happen-I ask to Yuske that I raise the hand to him of

Hiei and I drop it when feeling fries it like the ice.

- not it, a demon, I enter the room of training of Hiei and I attack

it when I between single saw the shade.

- small these must be fast, if we do not do something Hiei could

die-said Koenma while it was stopped.

- How long queda?-I ask kurama with the head gacha to him.

- I would say that less than two hours... I turn around to see kurama.

- ire... to where it is by the-ran but fast which it could Mukuro knew

that Kurama would find the way to save it, but feared that it did not

arrive on time.

- we also will go, forget the war, must save to the small one

youkai!-said jumping happy to side of Kurama.

- Kuwavara agua'rdenme!-said while it clung to the shirt of Yuske

before falling

They left the office of Koenma but fast possible, in search of Genkai,

she would know like curing to Hiei before the two hours were marked.

- Yuske What?-said the old one leaving the temple

- that way to receive to your grasshopper-said Yuske while it

was dropped in the garden.

- so that ayas come, is so that you want something-

- please, Genkai teacher, ayúdenos, Hiei... Hiei are in danger, a

demon I attack it and now its body this becoming stone!-Kurama I

kneel down on the feet of Genkai, requesting to him that she helped

them Genkai could notice the tears leaving the eyes emerald of Kurama.

- it concerns much that Youkai?-said to you approaching.

- if... by my Hiei fault this in this estado!-attachment but its face

to the ground

- levántate, What would think if you saw arrastrándote -

kurama I rise and clean the tears.

- what you say me that him passage to the called Youkai Hiei is an old

one technique-said while it seated.

- thus Yuske whisper has to be Genkai for -him to the ear of

Kuwabara.

- What dices?-la watched assassin of the teacher I cross by the mind

of Yuske.

- first that must do it is.................


	4. Better Tears

Bitter tears

Genkai was seated taking tea while unemployment a little while after

seeing Kurama requesting to him by Hiei.

- to save the life of its friend you must go to the mount of soul-it

said them while it closed the eyes and it took another one I suck of

tea.

- it mounts of the souls where one assumes that this?-I ask Yuske

with curiosity.

- idiot! there it is where it took to train-said something to you

bothers.

- but Genkai never you let raise to me above but of the skirts of that

mount.

- it was so that he is very dangerous what there is above, and Yuske

was not prepared to face that -.

- it mounts of the souls... go-said Kurama putting itself of

foot well.

- high, if they go must have much taken care of that knows what it is

possible to be found there-said seeing like Kurama run of the small

temple.

- we will have-run it with a jump having begun to run, as much

Yuske as Kuwabara felt terrible. They prepare Kurama blame now of

being treasonous, when this fighting by the life of Hiei.

In the Reikai...

- Koenma whatever you think that has left to the young person

Hiei?-said mukuro seeing afraid the eyes in target of Hiei.

- if the boys do not hurry, less than one hour-he said seeing as half

of the body of Hiei already were covered by the stone.

- Oh young Hiei... said mukuro taking the hands to the chest.

- calm that the boys obtained it (we go away dense prize)-Koenma so

was worried as Mukuro but it could not demonstrate it.

- Ahhhhhhh!-that shout came from Hiei, apparently the stone was

choking it, since it began to vomit blood, like to his eyes it

returned and it went the brightness.

- or God I hope that they occur haste-Mukuro did not know that to make

so it ran to a side of Hiei and put its hands on the chest of Hiei of

its hands began to leave rays yellow color.

- Mukuro What happen?-said while it saw as the stone backed down

of the body of Hiei.

- I will give them but time, single I hope that hiei does not wake up,

if it does... I do not want to imagine that it will happen.

In the mount of the souls...

- Kurama... said to Yuske calling the attention of Kurama that

walked pressurize, it stopped for a moment, to listen to it.

- si? -no could think about anything but that not outside immovable

Hiei in that cold bed, this thought made it shake.

- Kuwabara and I... wanted I wish you pardon by tractates like a rat, when

you are one about which she worries more about Hiei... hid its face

with its hair.

- we went idiots to tractates thus, when you are your the one that

always suffers, pardónanos... -Kuwavara turned aside the glance to

another side.

- they neglect now that does not matter we must give us haste-it began

to walk but again still pressures, happened through the branches,

enredaderas, and by pools, Hiei would arrive at the aim of the world

Why? Why it could not let think about Hiei? it is that harassment

conscience was being punished it to break the heart to him, or will be

that it did not want to believe the truth... the hard and cruel truth,

loved Hiei but... but he was not correct, Hiei was its friend and it

did not want to lose its friendship, but it hurt more to see him

youkai spill bitter tears by its fault, did not love Kitajima, never

the master, and it would not love it in its single heart existed

Hiei...

- ah!-Yuske began to move of a strange way, looking for something in

its trousers.

- What happens to you? Kuwabara Hurameshi-asked that watched amused

moving of Yuske.

- to see-Kurama removed its whip and it directed it to Yuske

that ran, the whip was direct to the pocket of Yuske and coat

something that went to give the hands of Kurama.

- ja ja Yuske is your signaler-the opened and saw the small image of

Koenma.

- What happens Koenma?-I ask Kurama with a smile

- Small they must hurry if not outside of the spiritual power

of Mukuro Hiei it would be in favor to the stone neck, dense Mukuro

haste this slowing down the process but did not hold much.

- this ok-Kurama did not want to slow down itself in crossing by

that forest, with a movement of its short whip everything to its

Go! step other boys were after Kurama, at the end of that way

was a small temple, Kurama felt I am annoying, the air was full of

poison, I imagine of had to be by the demons who live there.

- I do not have time-moved its whip and something of the poison

cloud was scattered, by that small way broke through, opened the door

like frenetic, seeing in front of the a old one.

- young it does not know to touch door?-said the old one to it.

- it excuses but we needed its aid... -

- and Why there would be of ayudarlos?-it said the old one

approaching Kurama

- so that a friend this in problems, I have ayudarlo!-Kurama I

drop myself in the ground spilling tears.

- the Vista-Kurama raises I raise the Vista, the old one put its hand

in its front, the memories of next to Hiei happened through its eyes,

from the moment in which it knew it, at the moment that in that it

began it to love, until the moment at which it rejected it.

- you love... -la old backed down, kurama did not react the image of

Hiei opposite spilling tears his and cursing it, she twisted the heart

to him.

- Kurama... -Yuske wanted to touch the shoulder to him but Kuwabara

stopped it.

- it is better than it discovers... I separate it to Yuske a little.

- what you look for is this young?-did not say the old one shaking its

cane and hitting it against the way ground, a spark of mulberry color

began to engrandecer, a figure run of there, was...

- Hiei... -Kurama wanted it to touch but, the eyes of Hiei put

and attempt red to attack it.

- this boy this being consumed by a demon, this being devoured by

badly, the my power is not the sufficient one to purify it, nor the

one of his friend... what must do, is to wake up by its account, but

apparently the soul this surrendering this fighting... something did

not happen to him that it does not allow that returns... –

- I... -

- if image does not wake up by its account is born mounstro-la

of Hiei fought to leave that cloud, the old one, it made a movement

strange, and the image was held by chains.

- What I have that?-said little by little rising.

- it must drink of the tears of the being whom it loves-. to him

while I approach but Kurama.

- but... it must hate to me now, no longer loves... returned to lower

tears to me of its eyes.

-... -la thus old directed the cane to the image, appeared another

cloud, but in this Kurama left being hurt by a demon, the image of

hiei, broke the chains to arrive at, but behind a hand I cover the

mouth to him, the hand dismissed a scent corpse, the hand treatment to

take to Hiei, that single with the dragoon, could be freed, but for a

moment it stopped when seeing as they killed Kurama to cold blood,

hill its eyes and it opened seconds later to them, its eyes was red again, I raise the

hand and returned to swear in the dragoon that went directed to

Kurama, the image of Kurama vanished; the image of Hiei began to small

itself, the image also disappeared.

- this is what would happen if fell into the hands of that beast-it

said the old one.

- but... -

- but if your wide-awake and it give him to drink of your tears

was saved-the old it returned to shake the cane, and appeared, the

image of Hiei in the ground, bleeding, Kurama maintaining it in arms,

tears fell of the eyes of Kurama to the lips of Hiei, its body it

began to move, it was on to the aware and the mouth, of there

expelled a black cloud dropping it again in the arms of Kurama.

The image also depreciation.

- the destiny of the prohibited boy this in your hand-said the old one

turning around to see Kurama.

- but since I do so that despierte?-it said while the old one, seated.

- it returns to the Reikai... -

- What? I cannot I need to know but-said dropping itself in

four legs-di'game but by favor

- when arriving it waited for somebody to you, later everything

will pass like in the vision... -

- but... -

- the Reikai sees now!-said the old one.


End file.
